God Sent Me An Angel
by KewlGurlEC66
Summary: Grace, a 15 year old girl, has a screwed up life and family.....untill she meets an angel by the name of Bakura and another guy named Malik Ishtar. Please read and review! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1: Angel of Mine

God Sent Me An Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
"You'll be fine, Grace. You're just going to get your schedule and a short tour of the building, no big deal."  
  
"Yeah mom, a tour of a the building that's going to destroy my life. I don't even need the stupid tour, I know what a school looks like," Grace, a fifteen year old girl, said angrily.  
  
"Grace just take the tour and it's not going to ruin your life, you've just got to learn how to deal and adjust," her mom said gently.  
  
"What if I don't want to adjust?" Grace slouched down into the car seat. "I was just fine in my old school." Grace's mother glanced down at her. Grace was staring out the window, life as she knew it was over with.  
  
"You'll make new friends here, better then your old ones." Her mother said softly, trying to make Grace happy.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Look honey, I know it's hard but life isn't easy. Your are just going to have to deal with it."  
  
"Mom just stop talking, you're making a fool of yourself."  
  
"Gracie..." her mother began, but then decided that it would be best to drop the conversation.  
  
Grace sank into her chair, happy that her mom had decided to drop the subject. 'Why does life have to be so hard? Can't it be easy just once?' She thought as they drove down the empty street in silence. Grace moaned when the school building came into view.  
  
"It'll be fun Grace, a new experience," Grace's mom reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, well what if I don't what a new experience?" Grace said with a sigh as her mom pulled to the side of the street.  
  
Grace swung the car door open and stepped out miserably. "Do you want me to come in with you, you know help you get settled," her mom called out after her.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Grace said faking a smile.  
  
"I'm working tonight, so you're going to have to walk home." Grace nodded as she slammed the car door shut and watched her mom pull away and head down the street.  
  
"Bye," Grace said softly as she headed towards the school building. Grace slowly pressed down on the doorbell, as she took a deep breath. A tall woman quickly came to the door. Grace let out moaning sigh as the door swung open.  
  
"Hello," A woman said cheerfully. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, I'm Grace..."  
  
"Grace, we've been expecting you." The lady said shaking Grace's hand firmly. "Follow me." Grace followed the woman into the school building. The lady led her into a large office room. She quickly pulled out a paper from a filing cabinet and handed it to Grace.  
  
"That's your schedule for the first two semester. These are the classes for Monday," The lady said pointing to a row of class on the paper, "and these are the classes for..."  
  
"I think I can handle it," Grace interrupted.  
  
"Of course." Grace forced a smile and she folded the schedule and stuffed it into her pocket. The secretary picked up another small paper from her desk and handed it to Grace. "And this is you're locker number and combination, your teachers have your books."  
  
"Thanks," Grace said and she quickly put it into her pocket.  
  
"Do you want a tour of the school building?"  
  
"It's not my first time in a new school, I think I can figure it out."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Grace nodded.  
  
"If you want I could get one of your new class mates to give it to you, it wouldn't have to be me."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, I don't want you to get lost on your first day."  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"I can find my way around to class. Anyway there's still thirty minutes of school left, can't I just go to the last class," Grace said trying to change the subject, or at least get out of the office, and away from the secretary.  
  
"If you want to, I guess that would be okay. I'll just call ahead for you."  
  
"Thank you," Grace said faking a quick smile, God how she hated being nice.  
  
"Do you need help getting there?"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes as she left the office. 'That lady needs some serious help,' Grace thought as she pulled the folded schedule from her pocket.  
  
"Okay...history, floor 3, room 309," Grace said softly as she looked for the closest staircase. She quickly ran up three sets of stairs and then down the hall. Grace came to a quick stop at room 309. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought as she slowly opened the classroom door and stumbled inside.  
  
"Grace, glad you could make it. I'm Mr. O'Connell your History teacher," The teacher said happily as he made his way over to her. "Don't be shy," he said, prying her away from the doorway.  
  
Grace moaned softly as he pulled her to the center of the room.  
  
"Class this is Grace."  
  
The room went silent for a moment. Mr. O'Connell picked up a book from the his desk, and handed it to Grace. "This is your history book for this year. Why don't you take one of those seats in the back," he said pointing to a few empty seats in the back row.  
  
Grace slowly walked towards the back of the silent classroom. All the students stared at her as she passed. Grace slumped down into a chair at the far left corner of the room, she figured it would be better if she was away from everyone.  
  
"We're on page thirty Grace," Mr. O'Connell said softly. Grace quickly flipped through the pages in her book, until she reached thirty.  
  
"Can someone tell me what..." Mr. O'Connell 's voice suddenly became very distant to Grace as she stumbled in to thought, 'I knew this place would suck, from the moment I stepped onto the plane that was headed for this miserable town,' Grace slouched deeper into her chair and sighed heavily.  
  
She hated school, always had, since she never felt loved, or special. She never felt like she had actually belonged somewhere, but she just was always there, always out of place, always getting into trouble, always alone. 'What's so good about this place? Why did we have to move here? Why is this place so good for me?' She thought as she her schedule out of her pocket. She scanned through all her classes, she sighed and quickly stuffed the paper back into her pocket. She gazed at her new classmates. They all seemed to be happy and they all seemed to be friends. They were all smiling, laughing and, whispering to one another.  
  
Suddenly she spotted someone she hadn't seen when she first arrived. He was sitting across the room from her, he was slouched deep in his chair, his eyes were locked on a piece of paper he was scribbling on. He looked almost as miserable and lonely as she did. Grace instantly felt compassionate for the boy, he looked so lost. She watched him for a while, trying to find out what he was writing, but she was to far away. He all the sudden looked her way and for a moment their eyes met. He quickly turned back to his paper and continue to write. 'What if he's writing something about me?' The thought quickly ran through her mind. She quickly looked down at her book, that she had been neglecting. She glanced over at him again, but he wasn't looking. Grace slowly pulled out her schedule, turned it over, and began to write:  
  
Lonely Brown Eyes, White hair  
  
Perfect Face and an Almost Angel like appearance  
  
Very Cute  
  
"Grace!" Mr. O'Connell yelled suddenly.  
  
Grace quickly looked up as soft giggles filled the classroom. She quickly crushed the paper into a small ball and held it tightly in her fist.  
  
"You've been her for less then thirty minutes and you're already spacing out." He said angrily.  
  
"I like spacing out sir," She said softly.  
  
"Oh, do you lassie? Well you can go right on down to the office and meet Mr. Monnet, the school principal. I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he finds out how much you've learnt," He said pointing to the door.  
  
Grace slowly closed her history book and rose to her feet. She headed towards the door.  
  
"You have a lot of catching up to do, Grace. I least expected you to come here and not even listen to me teach."  
  
Grace couldn't help but smile as she brushed past him.  
  
"And you think It's funny, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't," she said holding back a laugh. "It's not funny."  
  
"Just go," Mr. O'Connell said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mr. O'Connell went back to blabbing to the class about something that was suppose to be interesting. Grace glanced back at the class, her eye's met the boy's once more. She grinned at him as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Do you want to go with her Bakura?" Grace heard Mr. O'Connell say as the door closed behind her.  
  
'God, I'm glad I'm out of there,' she thought as she lingered in the hall. 'Sorry Mr. O'Connell, I don't really want to meet the school principal today. I think I'll just wait for that boy,' Grace thought as she leaned up against a wall. She slowly opened her hand, remembering that her note was still there. She sighed at she read the words that she had written to herself. She opened her history book and closed the note inside it, so she could find it easily. Grace looked back up at the class room door. 'I can't,' she thought, 'I promised that this time there would be no new friends.' Grace moaned as she slowly walked down the hall.  
  
She had just started to go down the staircase, when the bell rang loudly. Grace was suddenly lost in a wave of teens rushing to get out. Grace was pushed along and soon she was out of the dreadful building. Grace looked back into the flood of students, hoping to see the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Grace sighed and quickly broke off in a run. She couldn't stand being near the school any longer.  
  
Grace was about halfway home when her sprint turned into a walk. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, trying to hide her emotions. 'Maybe I should meet him. He can't be all that bad, after all he does kinda look like an angel,' Grace thought as she slowly walked down an empty street. 'I just won't let him get to know me that well, then he won't be able to...' Grace's thoughts were sidetracked by a small store on the side of the road. She stared at if for a moment. 'I remember that,' she thought. Grace dropped her book and stepped towards the store, the shop seemed to be drawing her in. She slowly reached out to open the shop's door. Grace suddenly found herself in the middle of a flashback, a dark room and a few shadowy figures. She scanned the room, looking for something. A dime light in the far corner of the room caught her eye. The light was shinning on something, something important. it appeared to be a small piece of paper. Grace tried to reach out to grab it, but her hands were chained to the wall. She stared at the paper, trying to read it. That's when she realized that it wasn't a piece of paper but a card.  
  
Grace suddenly stumbled backwards, thrown back into the real world. She glanced around, no one in sight. She looked back at the store. Turtle Game Shop. The name rung in her head, it sounded so familiar. Grace slowly turned back to her book, which was still lying in the middle of the road. She carefully picked it up and began to run down the street. There was something about that store that scared her.  
  
She reached her house a few minutes later. She unlocked the door and stumbled inside. She slowly slammed the door shut and threw her book to the floor. Grace hurried to her room and flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She glanced over at her phone that rested on her dresser. She stood up slowly and grabbed the phone. She dialed a number quickly and lifted the phone to her ear. The phone began to ring. Grace sighed as she sat back down on her bed and pulled her shoes off.  
  
"Hello," a kind voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Jake there?" Grace asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah hang on."  
  
Grace lay back on the bed and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Hello," A deeper voice said from the other side of the receiver.  
  
"Hey Jake," Grace said softly.  
  
"Hey Gracie."  
  
"Jake, I was thinking about our long distance relationship," She paused. "I don't think...I don't think it's going to work out."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Jake said with a sigh.  
  
"We can still be friends though," Grace said after a short silence.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
Grace slowly stood to her feet and began pacing the room. There was a long silence between them.  
  
"Well I got to go," Jake said finally.  
  
"Yeah me too," Grace stuttered.  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Bye," Grace sighed.  
  
She slowly hung up the phone. Grace sat back down on her bed. She glanced out the window, there was a bunch of little kids playing basketball in the middle of the street, their laughs pierced through the silence. Grace smiled, she could remember watching one of Jake's basketball games. Jake was a good boyfriend , even though he was always taking advantage of Grace. He had never really hurt her, like some of her other ones had. Grace never had a great boyfriend, most of them had just been using her or just been playing games with her. Grace liked Jake, even though she had been planning to break up with Jake for a long time, moving away gave her an excuse.  
  
Grace slowly stumbled to her feet and headed down the stairs. She sighed as she stared at all the boxes that filled the dining room. Grace sat down on the hard wood floor and slowly pried a box open. She began unpacking some of her mother's old books. She piled the books on the floor beside her as she quickly emptied the box. Once she was finished with that box she began another smaller one. This box was filled with her father's old rock and roll CDs. Grace tossed them to the floor. At the bottom of the box she found some more of her mom's books. She sighed, her mother must have owned every book ever written. Grace gently added them the pile she had already started. Grace pushed the box aside once it was empty and stared on another. She slowly pulled out a small lamp and carefully placed it on the floor beside the big pile of books. Grace unpacked some more of her mother's books, a few cook books, picture frames, and some old family albums. Grace slowly opened one of the albums and fingered through the pages of pictures. She couldn't help but smile as distant memories became clear. She continued to flip through. Grace paused when she reached the last page. It wasn't a picture that had caught her attention but a small playing card.  
  
The card wasn't in the best shape, one of the corners was slightly burned and the picture and words on the card were faded. She gently pressed her fingertips against the card's rough surface. It looked familiar, but from where? She carefully pulled the card out of the album and held it firmly.  
  
The front door suddenly burst open and Grace's mother came tumbling inside. Grace slid the card in to her pocket and quickly slammed the album shut.  
  
"Hey honey," Her mom said as she slowly closed the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just unpacking a few boxes," Grace said softly as she rose to her feet.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"You have no idea," Grace said as she step over a few boxes on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"So I'm guessing you didn't make any new friends at school?"  
  
"Good guess," Grace sighed as plopped down into a chair next to the door.  
  
"How was school anyway?" Her mom asked as she sat on the edge of the table.  
  
"It sucked."  
  
"Grace, don't use that word...it's ugly," her mother said sternly, and glancing angrily at her.  
  
"Friends suck, this school sucks, this town sucks, life sucks," Grace said as she quickly rose from her chair and stomped back up the stairs.  
  
Grace was in no mood for talking with her mother, it was her fault that they had to move. 'Why did mom have to find a new job? What was wrong with her old one?' She thought as she slammed the door shut. Grace felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek. 'Life isn't fair,' she thought as she sat down at a desk in the far corner of her room. She flipped on a small table light and slowly pulled out a pencil and paper from the desk. She angrily tapped the pencil against the blank paper, trying to think of something to draw. She began to dig through her pockets in search of something that would inspire her. Grace slowly pulled that description of the boy she had seen in history class. She quickly began to sketch him. His lonely eyes stared out into space, looking for someone or something to hold on to in this world of hate and misery.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Grace can I come in?" Her mother asked as she slowly cracked the door open.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Grace mumbled as she started down at the almost finished sketch.  
  
Grace's mother quickly entered the bedroom and shut the door tightly behind her. Grace really didn't want to see her mother's face let alone hear a motherly lecture, but she had no choice, her mother would have came barging in even if Grace had said no.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Her mother asked softly as she stared over Grace's shoulder.  
  
"Just someone...from my dreams," Grace answered slowly.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Grace shrugged.  
  
"He looks like an angel," her mom said as she lifted the picture off the desk for a closer look. "A lonely one."  
  
"He is," Grace said taking the picture back.  
  
"Give him wings. Every angel deserves his wings."  
  
Grace smiled softly as she drew a pair of wings.  
  
"That's better, now make him smile."  
  
"I will when he's ready."  
  
Grace's mother smiled.  
  
"It's going to be better here,' She said after moment of silence.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I promise we won't move again for a while."  
  
"Okay," Grace smiled, trying to look happy.  
  
"It's a nice town, we're luckily."  
  
Grace nodded as she looked down at the picture, 'maybe I'll meet you someday, maybe you're that angel I need,' Grace thought as silence rang though the air.  
  
"Well, I'm going to finish with some unpacking," Grace's mother said slowly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What do you want for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Grace replied as she continued to stare down at the picture.  
  
"Alright, well..." her mother slowly rose to her feet. "If you want anything, let me know."  
  
Grace nodded.  
  
"I'm going to be working again tomorrow morning, so you'll have to walk to school, but I'll be there to pick you up."  
  
"Okay," Grace said faking a smile.  
  
Grace's mother smiled and kissed the top of Grace's head lightly. "Cheer up, things will get better," Her mother whispered as she slowly stepped out of the room.  
  
Grace sighed happily, finally she could have some time to her self. She glanced out of the window, the street was empty. Grace stared out at the setting sun. She slowly turned on the radio, hoping there would be a song on that would take away some of the pain resting on her heavy heart. She slowly flipped through all the stations, nothing. Grace quickly turned the radio off when she heard a car pulling into the driveway. She peered out the window again and watched her father stumble out of the car. She sighed, he was the last person she wanted to hear complaining. He slowly made his way to the house, in his arms he carried a brown paper bag. Grace already knew what was in the bag, everyone who knew her family did, alcohol. He had always brought home beer of some kind, ever since Grace could remember.  
  
Grace listened to her father fumble around with the door handle, before he had actually got inside. He immediately started complaining as soon as he set foot in the house. She heard him crash through the dining room, pushing all the boxes and piled of books out of his way. Grace rested her head against the desk, life couldn't get much worse. Life seemed impossible. She slowly flicked the lamp off and stumbled onto her bed. Grace buried her head in her pillow trying to block out the sound of a dysfunctional family.  
  
Her mother and father were screaming at each other, like usual. Grace sometimes wondered why her parents were still together if they hated each other so much, they never agreed on anything and they couldn't stand each other. Sometimes Grace wished they were divorced so that she wouldn't have to listen to them argue like children. A few tears dropped from her eyes. Why couldn't they just make life easy for her? Why did they have to mess up her life? She had done nothing wrong, never hurt anybody, actually everyone else always hurt her. She had even thought about running away a few times, but she had nowhere to run to, no one who would greet her with open arms and comfort her as she cried. Grace felt her blood begin to boil as she continued to think about her screwed up life. Anger began to build up inside of her. Grace suddenly grabbed a book from a night stand beside her bed and threw it with anger across the room.  
  
Tears began to cascade down her face as she listened to her mother furious screams. Grace forced her self to lie back down after a few moments. She pulled the warm blankets over her head and rested her head on the pillow. She could feel the anger inside of her subside as she blocked out the sound of her parents arguing. Her thoughts slowly began to drift as she slowly fell into the enchanting spell of sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: Okay first off Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, I do not own it, I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and I don't own any places in Yu-Gi-Oh, like Domino or Turtle Game Shop. And secondly I do own Grace and the plot of this story. This story take's place after Battle City, that's important to remember in the future. *wink wink* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the second one will be up soon, thanx.  
  
************************************ 


	2. Chapter 2: A New DayA New Life

God Sent Me An Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Day...A New Life  
  
Grace slowly walked down the empty road. Rain was pouring down around her as she walked. Her long brown hair was matted against her face, heavy from the rain. 'Why me, why now?,' she thought as she splashed through a puddle of water. She held her history book tightly against her chest.  
  
"This isn't fair," she said softly to her self. "I had a perfect life, why does my life always have to get ruined?"  
  
Grace's bright blue eyes stared down the street, nothing. There was no one in sight, nobody. She sighed. "Summer stared out great, I made new friends, a few boyfriends. Learnt how to get along with people. I was so happy. Then suddenly we had to move, I didn't get time to say good-bye, we just left." She stopped. "Why am I telling myself this?"  
  
She slowly continued to walk, but she really wanted to run. Run away from it all, run away from life. 'Why do I have to suffer for my parents mistakes?' she thought. Grace walked for a little while longer, lost in her thoughts. She soon came upon a big school in the center of town.  
  
"Domino High School," She read slowly with a sigh. She quickly ran up the short staircase and in to the school building. She pulled out her schedule from inside her history book. "Math. Fourth floor," she sighed. Grace was suddenly shoved forward, her book hit the floor.  
  
"Move chick!" A guy yelled angrily as he pushed her to the side, to make way for him and his friends. Grace quickly turned around and thrust her fist into his face. The kid stumbled backwards. He clasped his hand over his face as blood streamed out of his nose. Grace smiled happily, grabbed her book from the floor, and quickly darted into the crowd and up a staircase, before the boy or any of his friends could say anything.  
  
Grace ran up four sets of stairs. The fourth floor was packed with teens, all of them hurrying around to get to class. Grace slowly walked down the long hall, listening to all of them talk, most of there conversations were about the hottest guy or girl. Grace sigh, she had been the hottest girl before at her old school. Everyone fawned over her, every boy asked her out at least five times in one week. It was pretty cool being the hottest person, but it had gotten tiring fast, with all the rumors spreading it was hard to keep a reputation. She hoped that she would never have to go through that again, especially in this new school. Grace wanted to stay on a low profile until her family moved again, in fact she wanted to stay on a low profile for the rest of her life.  
  
Grace quickly found her way to the math class, and after another awkward introduction, she was told to be seated beside a very short kid with really strange hair. Grace dropped the math book, the teacher had given her, on her desk and slouched down into the hard chair.  
  
"Hi, my name's Yugi Muto," she heard the small kid say brightly.  
  
"That's nice," Grace said trying to ignore him.  
  
She slowly flipped through the pages of the math book. "We're on page twenty-three," the boy whispered.  
  
"I know," Grace said angrily as she turned to page twenty-three.  
  
"If you need any help with anything, I mean...since your new."  
  
"Thanks but I don't need your help," She said coldly.  
  
"Okay but if you ever do..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask you for it," Grace said forcing a smile. Yugi was silent for the remainder of the class. The class was long and boring, and Grace hardly ever paid any attention to the teacher's annoying blabbing.  
  
Grace quickly rose from her chair as soon as the class ended and hurried out the door, she was glad to be out of there and away from that Yugi kid. She slowly pulled out the schedule she had gotten the day before. Science. Grace sighed, she hated science. Grace slowly stumbled down the hallway, searching for her locker. 'Okay locker 242,' she thought as she scanned the lockers lined up against the wall. 240, 241, 242, she stopped quickly and unlocked the lock. The door swung open and Grace quickly shoved her books in. Grace slowly pulled out some folder and spirals that the last kid that owned the locker must have left. She flipped through them...empty. She slowly tucked them under her arm and quickly slammed the locker closed. Grace spun around quickly, accidentally bumping into someone behind her. Both their books and papers hit the floor and scattered on the ground.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry," Grace said quickly as she gathered the books and papers.  
  
"It's alright," a boy's gentle voice said as he bent down to help her. Grace looked up into a pair of lonely brown eyes inches from her face. 'Him?!' She thought as she quickly looked down at the pile of books she had gathered. They both rose slowly to their feet. The boy handed Grace one of her spirals. Grace smiled shyly as her fingers brushed against his.  
  
"Thanks," Grace said quickly as she handed him some of his books.  
  
"You're the new girl right?" he asked, his voice pierced into her heart.  
  
"Yeah, Grace," she said softly. "And you are?"  
  
"The name's Bakura," he answered shyly.  
  
"Hey Bakura," a distant voice yelled from the swarm of teens heading toward their classes.  
  
"Hi Yugi," Bakura said as the small boy from Math class and three others headed towards them.  
  
Grace watched them nervously as they approached them. 'I've got to get out of here,' she thought as she felt her heart began to race. She had already decided that she wasn't going to make any new friends here. As soon as Bakura's back was turned to her, she quickly disappeared into the crowd of students and hurried off down the hall, hoping Bakura wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Wait Grace," Bakura called out after her but it was to late, Grace was already out of sight. "Don't leave."  
  
Grace could hear his faint calls but decided not to turn back. She quickly ran down the hallway darting in and out of the groups of students. Grace headed towards the closest staircase in sight, but was stopped rudely before she could reach it. Someone grabbed her by her shoulder and jerked her around to face him.  
  
"Hello," Grace said calmly.  
  
"Hey chick remember me?" a guy said as he pushed her back into the lockers that lined the wall.  
  
"Oh yes, the one that I beat up this morning, didn't you learn your lesson?" Grace said grinning.  
  
The guy stared angrily at her. "You won't be smiling for long," he said as he headed his books to a friend sanding next to him. His fingers curled into two tight fights. He knocked the books out of Grace's arms and quickly threw a punch at her, but she quickly dodged it. He thrust his other fist at her, Grace quickly dodged that punch too.  
  
"I'm still smiling," Grace said as she ducked under another one of his wild throws. The boy threw two punches at her. One missed, but the other nicked her, blood dripped off her lip.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Grace said as she whipped the blood off her lip with her knuckles. Grace quickly threw a punch a the boy, hitting him in the jaw. Grace smiled as she watched him stumbled backwards. By now there was a big crowd of kids watching the fight, all of them were cheering on the fight. Grace grinned, she was surprised that she was actually enjoying the attention. She quickly thrust three punches into his gut. The boy angrily pushed Grace into the wall. He punched her in the jaw with force. Grace spit some blood onto the floor. The boy was getting great pleasure out of all the cheers from the crowd and threw another punch towards Grace. But this time his fist was caught. The boy's knuckles cracked as another mysterious guy tightened his grip.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to get your ass kicked by a girl," he said coldly as he pushed the jerk back into the crowd. "Get lost."  
  
The crowd quickly broke up and headed towards their classes. "Are you okay?" the guy asked Grace.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Grace said, wiping blood off her lower lip. She knelt to the floor to gather her papers.  
  
"I bet he's hurting more then you are," he said as he helped her.  
  
Grace slowly rose to her feet after collecting all her belongings. "Well...thanks," She said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," he said quickly. Grace turned to face him. "You can't walk around alone," he said smiling.  
  
"Why not?" Grace asked laughing softly.  
  
"Cause he'll come back to get you as soon as I'm gone. I can't live knowing an innocent girl is being stalked."  
  
"Then do you want to walk me to class?"  
  
"What class?"  
  
"Chemistry," Grace said glancing over at him.  
  
He smiled as they began to walk down the hall together. "So anyways..." she said as they headed to class together. "I don't remember catching your name back there."  
  
"I'm Malik, and you must be Gorgeous, right?"  
  
"Grace," she said blushing.  
  
"So what did you do to make him so angry with you?"  
  
"I...umm..." Grace began but was quickly distracted by her emotions, 'I shouldn't be with him,' she thought as she stumbled for words. "I...umm...."  
  
Malik stared at her in question, but with fondness in his eyes. Grace stared into his big purple eyes, 'but who could blame me?'  
  
"You said no to his offer?" Malik asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"No, he didn't ask me to date him, no one does."  
  
"I don't believe that," Malik said grinning.  
  
"They don't."  
  
"Then can I?"  
  
Grace smiled, to astonished to speak. She searched for words to answer him. "You have beautiful eyes," Grace commented, trying to change the subject before she was in to deep over her head.  
  
"You have a beautiful face," Malik said smiling.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you know what I keep thinking about?" Malik asked as they came to a slow stop in front of the classroom door.  
  
"No, what?" Grace slowly pulled the door opened.  
  
"How we'd make good Chemistry partners."  
  
************************************************************************Auth ors note: Yu-Gi-Oh and all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters don't belong to me, but Grace does. The story line is based on my own idea. And yes Malik is really sweet, so just deal with it. I like him better when he's sweet. That's about all so I hope you enjoyed the first two parts, and chapter three will be up soon. Thanx.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Chapter 3: He's Different

God Sent Me an Angel  
  
Chapter 3 He's different  
  
Grace slid into a seat beside Malik. Her heart raced as thoughts ran through her head. She quickly glanced over at Malik, whose eyes were locked on her. She could feel the strong attraction. 'Is it okay for me to get into another crazy relationship this quickly? Hadn't I just ran away for another guy to avoid getting into a relationship?' Grace stared down at her closed book that rested on the desk. She slowly flipped through the pages, as she slouched deeper into her seat. Grace glanced back up at him after a moment. All of his attention was still on her. She smiled softly, she needed at least one friend, and that's what he would be a friend.  
  
Malik watched her closely as she pulled a pen out of her pocket and began writing on a page in her book. He longed for her to look back into his eyes. 'She's different from the rest,' he thought as scanned her face. The room was soon crowded by other students as they quickly found their way to their seats.  
  
"Good morning class," Grace heard the teacher's voice shatter her thoughts. Most of the class went silent and turned their attention towards the teacher. "Today we are going to start off by picking chemistry partners for the rest of the semester. So pick one of your friends that you can work with the best," she said with a big smile across her face.  
  
Grace looked over at Malik. Malik smiled as he reached his hand out towards her. Grace held it firmly in hers. "So I guess we're gonna be partners," Malik whispered.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Grace said, laughing softly.  
  
"Are you two done having your moment?" the teacher asked as she stepped in front of them.  
  
"Sorry," Grace said softly, quickly releasing Malik's hand. Grace looked back down at her open book, she knew that Malik still had his eyes on her.  
  
"Alright, now that you've guys have picked partners we can begin class," the teacher continued as she brushed by Grace's desk. Grace glanced over at Malik and smiled, 'Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea'. The class was rather long but not as boring as Grace had thought it would have been, mostly because Malik was her lab partner. They wrote notes to each other the whole class. They both could feel the strong attraction between them. They were playfully flirting with one another the entire class. Grace slowly rose to her feet when the bell rang. She glanced over at Malik, who stood right beside her.  
  
"So, what class do you got next?" Malik asked as he lifted his books from his desk.  
  
"Which ever one you've got," Grace replied.  
  
"I've got gym, and today we're learning mouth to mouth resuscitation. Do you want to be my partner for that too?"  
  
Grace smiled and she could feel her face turn a light shade of pink. Malik slowly touched the side of her face and slowly began to pull her into a kiss. Grace quickly turned her head right before their lips clashed. "I can't," she whispered, stepping away from Malik.  
  
"You've got a boyfriend?" Malik asked, he sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"No, I broke up with him yesterday," she replied.  
  
"Hard breakup?"  
  
"It was the best thing I have ever done." Malik smiled, knowing that he had a chance with her made his heart pound with in his chest. For the first time in a long time he had feelings for someone. "Well, I got to get to class," Grace said softly, after a moment.  
  
"Alright," Malik said reluctantly...upset that they had to part.  
  
"Bye," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and was gone within seconds, leaving Malik alone. Grace raced down two staircases, her heart was pounding and her head was filled with romantic fantasies. She ran passed the crowds of students, every so often bumping into a few of them. She could hear them shouting out curses at her, but she really didn't want to bother with them. 'He's different, he really is,' she convinced herself as she stopped in front of a classroom door. Her heart was still fluttering as she pulled open the door and stepped inside the noisy classroom. Spit balls and paper planes were flying around above her head and notes were getting passed from one person to the other. Grace glanced around the classroom, looking for the teacher. She spotted him in front of the class, he was trying his best to get their attention. Grace slowly made her way through the crowded rows searching for an empty seat. She finally found one that was towards the back, beside some slutty chick with long, greasy, black hair. Grace slid into the seat and waited for class to begin. It took the teacher a good ten minutes to get the students halfway under control. Grace tried hard to pat attention, but as soon as the books were open she had lost all interest.  
  
She soon found herself writing Malik's name over and over again in her opened notebook. "So you like Malik too?" Grace heard the girl with black hair beside her say in a soft tone.  
  
Grace grinned she couldn't deny that she did. "Well...uh..."  
  
"You'd better just forget about it, my friend Maria," she said pointing to a curly blonde in the front row. "She's got Malik in a love spell, he's head over heals in love with her and on Saturday night they are going to go to the dance together."  
  
"Oh...really?" Grace asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, so don't get in his way of asking her. And you'd better not go flashing your big blue eyes of yours anywhere towards my boyfriend," she continued, fingering towards a boy with brown hair sitting a few seats in front of Grace. "His name is Seto Kaiba and he's all mine. You're the new girl here, so you can't just go and pick what guy you find pleasing to the eye and want to screw with him. You've got to earn him."  
  
"I don't just go and pick any guy...they come chasing after me," Grace said smiling. "And I think Malik came chasing after me."  
  
"Yeah whatever, like what guy would ever want to go out with you?"  
  
"Every guy that you wish you could have," Grace replied with an evil grin, she liked to cause trouble.  
  
"Uh huh...that's great chica, but do you have a date for the dance on Saturday?"  
  
"I've only been here for a half of a day..." Grace began but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"No?...That's what I thought....all bark but no bite."  
  
"But," Grace continued, "I bet by the end of the day I'll have one."  
  
"Right..." the girl said rolling her eyes as she glanced back down at her open book.  
  
"I'll let you know who it is tomorrow," Grace grinned, ending the conversation. The class ended rather abruptly, once again she didn't learn anything. Grace hurried out of the room, dodging the slut and her friend Maria. She slowly wondered down the hall, searching for Malik. 'He has to be around here somewhere,' Grace thought as she pushed her way through the crowds. She made her way up two staircases and quickly made her way towards her locker, maybe he'd be waiting for her there. Unfortunately he wasn't, and Grace sighed with frustration. She just had to find him. She carelessly shoved her books into her locker and slowly slammed it shut. 'Why didn't I just let him kiss me?' Grace thought as she leaned against her locker door taking time to look for Malik. 'Then at least he would be all over me.' He was no where to be seen. "Damn," Grace mumbled under her breath, nothing ever went her way.  
  
"What's wrong?" She heard a familiar voice sound from beside her. Grace quickly turned her head in surprise, it was only the quite annoying Yugi character that she had met in Math class.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Grace said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"I'm waiting for Bakura, he told me to meet him here. What are you doing here?" he asked with a rather cheerful voice.  
  
"It's my locker," Grace said shaking her head slowly.  
  
"Oh," he said still smiling. "What class do you have next? Maybe we'll be together."  
  
'Oh God please no, not another class with him,' she thought.  
  
"Maybe we could hang out sometime, you know like after school," he continued, figuring that Grace wasn't going to reply.  
  
"No," Grace said firmly, "my boyfriend wouldn't like that."  
  
"Oh you have a boyfriend," Yugi said with a grin, he sounded quite interested.  
  
"Yes," Grace lied, maybe he would leave her alone.  
  
"Well he could hang out with us too if he would like."  
  
"He's antisocial," Grace said coldly. They were both silent for a moment.  
  
"Well maybe..." Yugi began only to be interrupted.  
  
"I'm kinda waiting for someone, could you like shut up and leave?"  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" Yugi asked, obviously he didn't get the part of 'shut up and leave'  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Malik? Why are you waiting up for him?" Grace remained silent, she didn't feel like answering his dumb questions. "I thought your boyfriend doesn't like you hanging out with other guys," Yugi continued.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, I lied," Grace said after a moment of silence. "I just don't want to hang out with you or your group of friends, just leave me alone."  
  
"Oh well...Malik goes to lunch with me and Bakura next," Yugi said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malik goes to lunch next," Yugi repeated.  
  
"Thank you," Grace said with an almost kind tone. She suddenly broke off in a run toward the direction of the cafeteria. She broke through the cafeteria doors, hoping that Malik would be the only one standing there, waiting to greet her with open arms. But of course, Grace could only dream up such fantasies. The cafeteria was fill to capacity with starving students. Grace groaned with disappointment, and then went to the task of searching for him. 'There must be a hoard of girls around him by now,' she thought as her eyes scanned the room, 'he is by far the sexiest person in this school.' She quickly tracked down the closest group of girls, they we're standing in a semi-circle close to the wall, their loud giggles filled the room. 'He has to be there,' Grace thought as she hurried over to them. She peered through the crowd searching for the center of all this attention. She had to push through quite a few of them before she could really see. Sure enough, Malik was standing in the middle of all of the girls, his back against the wall. He looked quite intimidated, his eyes gazed around the crowd looking for a way to escape. Grace smiled, 'poor thing'. She continued to push her way through until she was closest to the center of the circle. Malik's purple eyes sparked as soon as he saw her, his ticket to escape.  
  
"Grace," he said holding his hand out towards her. "There you are, I've been looking for you." Grace smiled as she slowly took hold of his hand. He gave her a firm squeeze, thanking her for coming to his rescue.  
  
"I've been looking for you to," she said as he pulled her beside him. He smiled, carefully draped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Malik whispered into Grace's ear, hoping that none of the girl that surrounded him heard this.  
  
"Yeah sure, what do you want?" She replied, anything to help him, he was obviously desperate.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?!" Grace said quite surprised.  
  
"Just so that they'll go away," he explained with a pleading tone. "It doesn't have to mean anything, just...please."  
  
Grace grinned, she had kind of been longing this all day, well ever since she met him. "Alright," she agreed.  
  
"Thanks, oh and there's gonna be a dance Saturday night, ya wanna go with me?" he asked, just loud enough for some of the girls to hear.  
  
"Sure," she said softly as he gently caressed her face with his warm hand. He slowly pulled her into the kiss that she had been waiting for. Malik pressed his lips firmly against hers. She felt his tongue unexpectedly find it's way into her mouth. He was obviously taking this kiss a bit more seriously then she had predicted he would. Malik's fingertips tenderly massaged the back of her neck as the both found themselves in a deep, almost passionate, kiss. 'God, he's got a great kiss,' Grace couldn't help but think as she ran her hands up his back, she was getting a little bit more enjoyment from the kiss then she had planned to.  
  
"Alright break it up you two," Grace heard a stern voice say. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she was soon roughly pulled away from Malik. Grace quickly glanced over at Malik, he had a growing passion that lit his eyes. Then she abruptly turned her attention over to an older man standing almost between them. "There will be none of that," his voice thundered.  
  
"What's wrong with kissing?" Malik questioned, he too was looking up at the man.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with a quick peck here or there, but kissing like that will not be tolerated in my school. That's the kind of kissing that leads to teenage pregnancies," he said sternly.  
  
"We weren't planning on having sex," Malik said glancing over at Grace.  
  
"Just a little bit of clean fun," Grace replied, backing up Malik.  
  
"Yes well, I'd better not see any more of that clean fun," the teacher said as he slowly turned to leave.  
  
Grace laughed softly once he was to far away to hear. "What's his problem?" she asked, turning all her attention back to Malik.  
  
"He never got married," Malik replied with a smile. Grace laughed once more as she slowly leaned back on the wall beside him.  
  
"That was some pretty impressive kissing," she said softly.  
  
"Thank you, I tried my best," he said smiling.  
  
"How many girls have you kissed like that?"  
  
"Just you," he said glancing over at her. Grace felt her throat tighten, he couldn't have possibly just kissed her in his entire life.  
  
"I don't believe you," she said after a second of delay.  
  
"You're too hott to have just kissed me in you life."  
  
"Yeah well none of the other girls interest me," he said grinning.  
  
"I interest you?"  
  
"Yeah, you remind me of someone, I just can't think who."  
  
"Well then you must have kissed her too," Grace said, she still didn't believe that someone so sexy could wait this long to kiss someone.  
  
"No," he said softly. "I wasn't that nice back then, when I knew her."  
  
"Oh," she said...there had to be someone else.  
  
"What about you?" Malik asked, changing the subject now to her. Grace felt her face redden, she couldn't possibly tell him now, after finding out how pure and innocent he was.  
  
"Well, uh...I lost count," said replied quite ashamed.  
  
"Like around how many?" he asked as if forcing her to answer.  
  
"I dunno I lost count," Grace repeated.  
  
"How many until you lost count?"  
  
"Twenty eight," she mumbled, hoping he didn't hear.  
  
"Twenty eight?!" he said, almost amazed. "Wow, that's a lot."  
  
"Yeah," she said, upset that he had heard the numbers right.  
  
"So that makes me what...around fifty or so?" Malik said, laughing softly.  
  
"No, not that many," Grace said gently nudging him with her elbow. "You're probably number thirty three or maybe thirty five."  
  
"Wow, well that makes me feel quite special," he said still laughing.  
  
"Yeah well, you were the first one that I had actually wanted to kiss," Grace said, hoping that would make him feel better, and it wasn't false at all either, he had been the first one that she had wanted to kiss, the other had forced her into it.  
  
"Okay, I feel special now," he said quite pleased now, even if she was lying. "Now I'm afraid to ask but how many guys have you screwed with?"  
  
"None," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, laughing lightly.  
  
"How far have you ever gone with one?" he asked, he was clearly interested in her love life.  
  
"I'll tell you that once I get to know you a little bit better, I wouldn't want you spreading gossip about me around the school," Grace said, delaying her reply.  
  
"I would never do that to you," he said kindly. "By the way it sounds, you've been abused by guys enough for one life time."  
  
"Ya got that right," Grace said, she couldn't deny that fact. "I was just searching for love, and then I get entangled in these short but complicated relationships." She stared at him, she could feel her heart get lost deep within his eyes. He was different from the rest.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note: Yeah alright here's part three. Hope you enjoyed it. Ummm...part four will be up soon and yeah please review and junk. I was never good at these stupid authors notes. ************************************************************************ 


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

God Sent Me an Angel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dream  
  
The bell rang, according to Grace, too soon. She was having fun getting to know Malik. She hadn't expected to find anyone that she had actually liked in this town, well she was actually avoiding everyone. She figured that her family would be moving again soon and that making friends would just be a waste of time. She didn't want to go through all the heartache again, it was starting to get kinda old. She had to admit that she had always wanted to get her heart broken at least once, it was like a milestone or something. But she never wanted it to happen more then twenty times. She quickly hugged Malik good-bye, she could have sworn that she felt Malik's lips press against her ear as they hugged. "See you later," he whispered to her softly.  
  
"Bye," she waved as she was swept away with a wave of students. She struggled to make her way to her locker. Students were heading in all different directions, pushing and shoving each other. Grace managed to push her way through, she was quite strong for a small girl. She took a firm hold of the locker's handle when she finally got to it. She was waiting for a while, until the crowd died down. She had to have been at least five minutes late for class by now but she didn't really care. She wasn't planning on even going to it anyway. She wasn't in the mood for being lectured at about something that in five years she would have completely forgotten about, it was just a waste of time. School was just a waste of time. Grace slowly pulled the locker open and began to shift through all the junk with her fingers. She slowly pulled out a bunch of papers and began to look over them. Nothing important. She jammed them back in and began searching for something that would hold her interest. She quickly pulled out a black pen that lay at the bottom of the locker. She pulled the cap off and threw it to the ground, it slide across the floor. Grace sighed and slammed the locker door shut. She slouched down onto the tiled floor ungracefully and began drawing on the left wrist. She always drew on herself when she was bored.  
  
The hall was deathly quiet and empty, the voices of teachers echoed throughout it. Grace glanced down at her hand. She had drawn a perfect outline of a star without even looking, she had down it one too many times, it was almost like a ritual by now. Every time she drew something on her skin it always ended up being a star. She smiled, pleased with her work. She quickly wrote 'hold on' in bold letters underneath the star.  
  
"Cutting classes are we?" a familiar voice sounded form the far end of the hall. Grace glanced up. It was the principal. She sighed, didn't he have more important things to do?  
  
"I didn't want to walk in late," she explained in a mumble. He stared at her, not that amused with her response.  
  
"Miss Grace," he began, his voice sounding stern. 'How does he know my name?' Grace thought tuning out whatever he was saying; it wasn't going to be important anyway. "Grace are you listening to me?" he asked loudly. She must have had that look in her eyes, the look of not paying any form of attention.  
  
"Uh...yeah," she said softly, she hated when adults asked that question, it wasn't like she was going to say no. He began blabbing again, something about school and grades.  
  
"Don't you care about succeeding in school?" she heard him ask.  
  
"No, not really," she said, she wasn't going to lie to him.  
  
He slowly shook his head, "Your one strange girl Grace. If you don't care about school, why do you even bother coming?"  
  
"Well, where else am I supposed to meet any guys? I'm not old enough to go clubbing yet." He stared at Grace, unsure of what to say. Nobody had ever said that to him before. Grace smiled and slowly rose to her feet. She turned on her heal and began to walk down the empty hall. "Now where do you think your going?" he called after her.  
  
"To class," she replied, without turning to meet his confused eyes. "Or do you want me to stay in the hall?"  
  
"I was planning on taking you back to my office and call your mother to tell her about your conduct in school so far."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes and continued to walk, he was getting quite annoying. "Well, I'd rather go to class, no offense Sir, but I don't think your office would be the easiest place to fall asleep," she said smiling, she loved to irritate authority.  
  
She heard the principal sigh loudly behind her. "Grace," he called after her once again. "Don't you need your book for class?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to use it, so I was planning on letting it sit at the bottom of my locker." He slowly shook his head but didn't call after her again, she would just make it difficult for him, why waste the time? Grace quickly headed up the stairs and turned down the hall. She stopped about half way down the hall and slid back down to the floor. She had no intention to go to class, she didn't even know what class she was going to. She held her pen firmly in her hand and began sketching again, this time on her left ankle. She closed her eyes and let the pen flow, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be another star. She could feel the tip of the pen run against her skin, zigzagging up and down. She stopped abruptly, realizing that she was just tracing over what she had already down several times. She opened her eyes and glanced down at her ankle. At first it didn't look like anything just a bunch of lines. She sighed, now she just had a giant scribble on her leg, real attractive. She stared at it closer, hoping that there would be some meaning behind the mess, then suddenly she saw a repeating design in the center of the scribble. It appear to be a 'Ra'.  
  
Her head suddenly felt light, she rested it down on her knees and took a deep breathe. There was something wrong. She dropped the pen to the floor and grabbed hold of her ankle, her palm covering the 'Ra'. Her head was spinning, the floor shifted underneath her. She closed her eyes and was suddenly trapped in the darkness. She slowly stood up in a daze; she couldn't see anything. She attempted to run away, but she couldn't move her legs. They were chained, chained to the wall behind her. She struggled in the darkness, a panic over took her. There was a sudden bright light that seemed to come from the floor. Grace looked down, it wasn't coming from the floor but from her ankle, the 'Ra' was glowing.  
  
"Are you alright?" a kind voice freed her from the darkness. Grace looked up slowly, her head still felt a little light, but she was all right. Her eyes meet a pair of deep brown eyes, the angel.  
  
"Yeah," she said so quietly that she barely heard it. She felt his hand take hold of her arm. He gently pulled her to her feet. She had fallen asleep. "Thanks," she said as she leaned against the wall of lockers to support her shaky legs. "Whoa, what a dream," she accidentally said out loud.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"Oh nothing," Grace replied, she didn't really want to share it. She didn't even want to think about it. She had been so frightened, caught up in the darkness, and then suddenly, like a gift from God, an angel pulled her out of it. Grace smiled at him, she had never realized how perfect he looked. 'How come none of the other girls chase after him like they do with Malik?' she thought as she tugged her fingers through her hair.  
  
Bakura shifted uncomfortably and turned his head, he had never had anyone stare at him like Grace had. Grace nearly jumped when the bell rang. "Are you going to history or are you cutting that class too?" Bakura asked softly. He always spoke softly. Grace had been planning to skip class again, but she had been filled with an unspeakable fear that she didn't want to risk experiencing again.  
  
"I'm going to class," she replied.  
  
He smiled, that was the answer he wanted to hear, now to ask her if he could walk her to class. He stared down at the floor, he had never done this before and wasn't sure how to word it. "Uh..." was the only thing he managed to mumble. He scuffed his foot against the floor, he could feel his palms get sweaty. Grace couldn't help but laugh softly, he was so sweet and shy. Most guys back at her old schools would be so cocky and would have asked her to screw with them, but Bakura was so different, he was so innocent. He could have been cocky if he really wanted to, he wasn't bad looking at all, but he choose not to be, it was almost like he didn't now how hott he was.  
  
Grace smiled and quickly took hold of his hand. "Walk me to class?" she asked quickly, knowing that Bakura would never gather the confidence to ask.  
  
"Sure," he said, his face turned a light shade of pink Grace smiled as she held his hand firmly. They began to walk at a slow pace. A silence hung in the air around them. Grace bit he lip, trying to think of something to say. Malik had been so easy to start a conversation with, he was so open and willing, but Bakura was so closed and shy, complete opposites. "So...do you umm do you skip class often?" he asked staring down at the tiles that passed by slowly.  
  
"Yeah usually. I just never really found school interesting. I guess I'm just not one of those school people. Everyone at my old schools skipped class. I never thought anything of it, it became a habit," she said softly.  
  
"How many schools have you been to?"  
  
"Oh just a few...more than five. This one would be, what I consider, the best one yet," Grace laughed to herself, it wasn't just the curriculum that made this school the best. "Everyone here's real nice, and smart. Nobody skips classes, do they?"  
  
"No not really, every once in a great while I suppose."  
  
"Have you ever?"  
  
He slowly shook his head, she should have known. "I guess that's kinda bad, huh? I mean everyone's skipped at least one class before, well everyone but me," he said looking over at Grace.  
  
"Nah, that's not a bad thing," she said smiling, he was so precious, he probably never did anything wrong. There was a short silence for a minute, both of them thinking of something to say next.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Bakura asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she had a feeling that he would ask that question again. "It was just kinda weird."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do want to know so bad?" Grace asked with a soft laugh.  
  
"Well, you woke up with a look of terror in your eyes."  
  
"It was nothing, just a nightmare. It just seemed so real, like it was really happening, like I was actually chained," she bit down on her tongue, damn she had said to much.  
  
"Chained?"  
  
"Yeah," she looked down at her feet, she had really wished she could have avoided telling him anything, well at least until she could figure it out.  
  
"Well that's the first time anyone told has me that their sex dream was a nightmare."  
  
"No! No, it wasn't a sex dream," Grace said bursting with laughter.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, laughing as well.  
  
"Yes, positive," she said, glancing over at him. He had a great smile. Bakura chuckled once more, just before they reached the class room door. He released Grace's hand and slowly reached for the doorknob. She quickly placed her hand on top of his as it reached the handle. His fingers were still damp from sweat. She smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. He looked over at her, a smiled crossed his face. "Thanks," she said softy, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Grace grinned, she wasn't even quite sure what she was thanking him for, but she felt a soft tug at her heart and she knew that he had done something unspeakable for her. He had saved her from the dream, and that was enough to be thankful for. She was not meant to see the ending of the dream, not just yet.  
  
************************************************************************ Authors note: Sorry about the shortness but I really couldn't think of anything to write. But yeah I hoped you liked it. Oh and I'm really, really sorry if it was kinda confusing...I don't really want to loose anyone, but I started writing it at 2 in the morning and I was extremely tired...long day. :::sighs::: And then I reread it the next day and it really didn't make any sense to me, but I kinda liked it so I left it alone. It probably makes more sense if you read it when your really tired or you know like whenever you start wondering how they made the fish talk in 'Finding Nemo', yeah that's defiantly the best time to read it. It will all make sense then. Okay yeah, it's about time I get some sleep. ************************************************************************ 


	5. Chapter 5: A Boy In The Rain

God Sent Me an Angel Chapter 5  
  
A Boy In The Rain  
  
Bakura held the door open for Grace. He was such a kind gentleman, one that was so hard to find in the world today. Grace wasn't quite used to getting treated so kindly, sure Malik had been kind and sweet, but there was something special about Bakura. Every other guy Grace had met were only interested in something physical then something emotional. They were more interested in getting sex every night, then building a relationship that would last for a life time. Bakura gently pressed his hand on Grace's back, softly nudging her into the classroom. She smiled and slowly stepped in, she didn't really want to go inside, she had only wanted to walk and be with Bakura.  
  
He stepped in behind her, letting the door close quietly. "Ah, Master Bakura and Mistress Grace," Mr. O'Connell said turning towards them. His words echoed in Grace's ears, the way he said her name didn't settle too well with her. "Glad you two could make it to class...on such a late note."  
  
Grace smiled, "Just be glad we actually made it, Sir."  
  
A soft laugh traveled through the class, but Mr. O'Connell didn't seem too pleased. "Now, now my dear child," he said, taking hold of Grace's forearm and pulling her towards his desk. "I will not be so tolerant as I was yesterday. Understand?"  
  
"I didn't find you tolerant at all yesterday," Grace said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Take your seat," he muttered, rudely shoving her towards the back of the room. Grace laughed softly to herself. The only fun part of school was irritating the teachers. Bakura was already sitting in the back row, avoiding anymore trouble. He was such a good student, always getting to class on time, always quiet, and polite to the teachers. But even through that, it wasn't hard to see that there was a different side of him, a complete opposite side of the Bakura that Grace had only begun to get to know. This side was deeper and darker, reckless and angry at the world. Grace grinned, that was a side that she wouldn't mind getting to know better.  
  
Grace sat down in her seat, Mr. O'Connell had already began to ramble about some historical thing that happened years and years ago. She slowly shifted her fingers through the desk she sat at, hoping that something of interest would be hidden inside. She pulled out a few small scraps of papers and quickly scanned over the words etched on them...love letters. 'It is only you that I dream about, every night I rest my head down to sleep, and every night I see your face,' Grace rolled her eyes as she read through some of them. They sounded so dramatic and love sick, like something you would hear in a romance movie. She folded them into cute little origami animals before placing them back inside the desk, and continued to search for more time consuming objects. Grace eventually found a blue pen jammed between books and papers and began to aimlessly scribble on the palm of her hand. Her mind began to wonder through the confusing thoughts that were resting on her mind: Ra.  
  
It looked so familiar, like she had seen it many times before. She had heard of it once in school, when she was studying Ancient Egypt, it was something important, a god or something like that. But school was the only time she could remember ever thinking about it, yet it seemed like she had heard about it long before that. Her heart began to burn, there was something terribly important about Ra, something she had not meant to have forgotten. And then the dream, the room, the chains, it too had seemed to be familiar. It had happened to her before. She had once been chained to the cold wall, unable to move. She was frightened and could only think of a way to escape. She had been walking home from somewhere, somewhere her parents had forced her to go. It was raining hard and the clouds above her head were a dark gray. A thick fog rested on the horizon. The roads were empty and quiet, no one was out that night. Her hair was matted down on against her skin and her clothes were sopping wet. A loud shrieking roar of thunder cracked down the silence. She suddenly began to run, her feet splashed through the puddles that lined the side of the road. It had felt good to run.  
  
"Wait," a kind, soothing voice broke through the rain. Grace stopped quickly. She stood a few feet in front of a man, clothed in dark robes. "Would you be so kind as to help me?" he said, his voice slowly began to draw Grace in. "It'll only take a moment."  
  
She slowly stepped forward without speaking. "Who are you?"  
  
Grace was unexpectedly shaken, "Hey, you'd best wake up before Mr. O'Connell finds out that you were sleeping through his class," her waker said softly. Grace slowly raised her head from the desk, Bakura had his hand on her shoulder. She sighed, just another dream. "Ra?"  
  
Grace stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked, unsure of what he meant. Bakura gently took hold of her hand that lay palm up on the desk. He ran his thumb along the repeating 'Ra' traced all over her hand in blue ink. Grace quickly closed her hand over his finger, grasping it tightly. Her heart began to pound heavily and she was overcome with a strange feeling. She closed her eyes painfully and turned her head away.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bakura asked and carefully touched his free hand to Grace's cheek. He slowly guided her face back in his direction. "What's wrong?" he asked, tenderly caressing the side of her face.  
  
Grace's eyes suddenly snapped open, they glowed fiercely as she glared at Bakura. "I have to go," she said to softly to be heard.  
  
"What?"  
  
She released his hand and quickly rose to her feet. "I must leave now," she spoke still softly, but this time Bakura heard her. She brushed by him, lightly tracing her fingers across his chest as she left. He stood for a moment, completely still like in a trance, watching her push her way out of the classroom.  
  
"Good-bye," he whispered softly as she left him in her wake. Grace fiercely pushed past the hoards of students. Her chest burned deep inside and her heart pounded out quick, heavy beats. She had to get out, she had to escape. She ran down the stairs and through the kissing couples and fighting mobs. Her throat and lungs were tight. She gasped for air as she rounded the corner. Her head felt awfully light and tunnel vision began to close in her world, but she continued to run. She had to get away, get some fresh air. Her mind raced along with her feet.  
  
'That boy, that boy,' she thought as she squeezed through a group of gossiping girls. 'I know that boy. He's here, he's alive, he's real.'  
  
"Didn't thing I was gonna let you escape without a decent good-bye, did ya?" Her thoughts were scrabbled by a calm, asking voice. She was grabbed by the elbow and pulled away from the center of the hall. She spun around quickly, her eyes met his.  
  
"Malik," she said, her voice was shaking and soft.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked with all concern. Grace's face was pale and she looked weak and sick. Her body quavered like she was going to collapse any moment. Malik wrapped his supportive arms around her, holding upright. "Grace what's wrong?" he repeated. Her eyes wondered away from his and her body was slowly becoming limp in his arms. He shook her gently, trying to break the trance. "Grace?"  
  
"I'm alright," she responded suddenly after a moment of dead silence. "I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Malik asked, his eyes were full of worry.  
  
"I have to go." He stared at Grace for a while, he knew that there was something wrong, he could sense it. She smiled sweetly and gently gave him a reassuring caress on the cheek. She could tell that he didn't believe that she was all right, but she couldn't believe it either. The words had just found their way to her tongue, she didn't trust them anymore then Malik did. Malik suddenly pulled her close without warning, he held her tightly in his arms. He had been longing to hold her, to feel her body pressed against his. Grace enclosed her arms around him, it felt good to be in someone's caring arms again. His forehead rested against hers, his warm breath tickled down her neck. She smiled, she wasn't worried any longer, wasn't worried about the dreams.  
  
Their lips gradually found each other, they had both been waiting patiently for the second kiss ever since the first one had ended. Grace was filled with a loving passion that she had only experienced with Malik, a passion so caring and unconditional. Grace's hands crawled up his back and entangled themselves in his soft, blond hair. Malik worked his tongue into her mouth, running it up the roof of her mouth. 'Two kisses, one day, with one amazing girl I just met,' he thought, basking in her perfect glory. 'I'm a lucky man.' His hands cautiously snaked underneath her shirt and wandered up her back. He wasn't sure how far Grace would allow his hands to venture so he moved them slowly, the last thing he wanted to do was upset or disrespect her. Her skin was smooth and soft like velvet. The warmth of her skin sent a chill up Malik's spine. His hands continued upward, rubbing up her back, now a little faster then before. The beating of his heart quickened, the kiss was becoming more and more intense.  
  
Grace pulled away quickly and abruptly. Her heart was burning deep inside, and she knew that she couldn't let it go too far. She pulled her hands out of his hair and gently touched Malik's arms, slowly pushing them back down to where they belonged. He had journeyed too far. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She had to go. "I'm sorry," Malik whispered softly, he had a feeling that the kissing had stopped because of him.  
  
Grace didn't reply, she didn't know what to say. It wasn't his fault that she had decided to stop or was it, she didn't know. Her head was feeling light again and she wanted only to go home. Malik tenderly caressed her face, he was dying for her to say something, anything. He didn't want her to leave him in silence. Grace trembled, she felt cold inside. "I have to go," she said softly. Malik nodded slightly, he wasn't going to stop her this time. "I have to go home," she repeated, not for his sake, but for hers.  
  
"Okay," Malik said, his voice was sad, he didn't want her to leave again. He would have asked to take her home, but he knew that she would refuse. He would just be wasting her time.  
  
He pulled her back into his arms, holding her there for a only a moment. "Good-bye," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Bye baby," he said, stealing one last kiss before she departed. Grace walked slowly, her legs were weak, but she was determined. The faint feeling would pass once she was safe at home. She was oblivious to the world around her as she struggled to remain standing. That dream, that boy, that rainy night, they had drained the energy from her. The past wasn't meant to be dug up, not now, not ever.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note: So sorry that this part didn't come any sooner, I had like half of it done for so long but couldn't think of anything to finish it with. I hope you guys liked it, and hopefully it won't take me to long to update it again, no promises though. Oh and I never got the chance to reread through any of this, so if it doesn't flow or whatever my apologies. ************************************************************************ 


	6. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

**God Sent Me an Angel  
**  
**_Chapter 6_**  
  
**Home Sweet Home  
**  
Grace pulled the front door open and stepped inside, half surprised to see her mother in the kitchen unpacking some dishes. "Hi honey," she said turning towards Grace. "How was school today? Better then yesterday I hope."  
  
"I was okay, I guess," Grace replied, she wasn't so big on talking with her mother about her life.  
  
"Who did you meet?" her mother questioned suddenly.  
  
"What?" Grace was taken a little off guard.  
  
"Yesterday you had a horrible day and now today you had an okay day, so you had to have meet someone," she hypothesized.  
  
Grace laughed softly in amazement. Although she didn't get along with her mother to good, she had to admit that she was a pretty, damn good mom. "Just someone in science class," she confessed, there was no use in denying it, her mother would just be on her case if she did. "Nothing big."  
  
"Well honey, just don't break his heart," her mother said, gently placing a plate into a cabinet above the sink.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never break anyone's heart," Grace said, slouching down into a chair, that stood on the tiled kitchen floor beside the countertop.  
  
"Oh Gracie, please. You could have thought of a lie a little bit more convincing, ya?" Grace rolled her eyes, from the way she saw things, everyone else was breaking her heart. A slight silence filled the room. Her mother stared at her waiting for her to speak. "So...what's his name? What does he look like? Is he cute? C'mon Grace, give me the 411!"  
  
"Mother! Calm down!" She had never seen her mother so excited about a guy before. "His name is Malik and..."  
  
"What does he look like?" her mother interrupted before Grace could get another word out.  
  
"Well...lets just say that when first I saw him the first thing that went through my mine was, 'great job God, you made one fine looking masterpiece there'."  
  
Her mother broke out in laughter, and Grace couldn't help but let out a few soft giggles. "Okay, so he's cute," her mother summed up once she had caught her breath.  
  
"Oh mom, you have no idea, you just don't understand hot."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? Just because I'm old and married doesn't mean I don't know what a cute, young guy looks like." Grace rolled her eyes, as far as she was concerned, mothers didn't know anything. "So his name's Malik, correct?" her mom asked, she always had to make sure she had the name right.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And what may I ask are you using him for?"  
  
"Using? I'm not going to use him for anything," she snapped back. It angered her every time her mother asked that. "I like him."  
  
"Well then, what's he using you for?"  
  
"He's not like that! He's different."  
  
"Honey, you say that about every single guy you date," her mother began to lecture.  
  
"I'm not going to date him, we're just friends!" Grace interrupted. Not the complete truth but who was keeping track?  
  
"Every guy that you get into any form of a relationship with always ends up ripping your heart out and tearing it to pieces!" her mother continued, her voice raised to a angry tone.  
  
"Mom, he's different, I swear!" Grace could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she didn't mean for the tears to show but they did.  
  
"And now you're crying, and I suppose it's all my fault?"  
  
"It is all your fault!"  
  
"Grace!" her mother said sternly. "What did I say? Why can't you let me be a normal mother and worry about you?"  
  
"I'm not stopping you from worrying about me but please mother get your own life and stay out of mine!" Grace wasn't quite sure if the words she had said made any sense at all, but it had felt good to say them.  
  
"Gracie all I'm saying is don't get all mixed up with some guy you just met, give yourself some time."  
  
"Why give myself time? I only step closer and closer to my death with every minute that passes. Why should I wait and waste all that precious time?"  
  
Grace's mother stared at her. Grace could get so over dramatic sometimes. "Calm down honey, you have plenty of time to live."  
  
"How can I calm down, mom?! I had that feeling, you know that love feeling."  
  
"That feeling that is burning deep down inside of you isn't love honey, it's just a bunch of hormones working over time."  
  
Grace gave a disgusted sigh. "Well whatever mom, it doesn't matter."  
  
"What doesn't matter?"  
  
"What you think, cause he already asked me to a school dance and I already said yes."  
  
"Grace, sometimes you can be such a brat." She smiled, she had already knew that. "And just be careful," her mother added. Grace glared at her mother, she had heard enough out of her, and she was pretty sure that her mother had said enough to her. Her mother ignored Grace's constant stare like always and continued to file the dishes into the empty cupboards. A silence hung in the air around them. Grace slouched deeper into the hard chair with a sigh, normally she would have already headed up to her room and would have avoided her mother for the rest of the night...but this night was different. She hung around in the kitchen, just watching and waiting. It felt like there was more that needed to be said.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" she blurted out suddenly without much thought.  
  
The silence was broken. "I don't care, whatever you want," her mother's tone had gone from angry to upset now.  
  
Grace pondered, something she had said had bothered her mother that was for sure. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, gently cracking her knuckles. Her hands were sweaty and slippery. She wasn't quite sure why, but they were. She didn't feel nervous or anything, or at least she didn't think she was.  
  
"Nothing," her mother finally answered after much thought. "I'm thinking about nothing," she repeated, maybe if she said it enough times she would believe it too. Grace was quiet. She wasn't going to question her mother, even though it was quite hard to believe that she was thinking about nothing. She had to be thinking about something. But Grace didn't find it necessary to pursue her mother for the answer, if she didn't want to share then that was her business.  
  
She heard a car door slam shut, interrupting her thoughts. Grace gasped and glanced up at the round clock hanging on the blue painted wall. _Five o'clock already?_ she thought in disbelief. _Where did all the time go?_ She braced herself quickly, grabbing hold of the counter with both hands; it was to late to run to her room for safety, she wouldn't have enough time. She closed her eyes tight, she was ready for the rush of negativity. Grace's mother slowly moved closer to her, gently placing her hand on top of her head, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She had gotten used to her husband's dirty remarks, but knew that her dear, young child hadn't yet.  
  
Grace opened her eyes, feeling her mother's warm touch. She had never spent anytime with her father and in turn he had never spent anytime with her, he hadn't ever tried to even get to know his own daughter. Grace had always managed to escape to her room in safety, but this time she wouldn't be so lucky. This time she had lost track of time and had allowed her father to sneak up on her. Damn the urge to stay and talk with her mother longer. Her eyes were fixed on the metal door handle, watching it turn in slow motion.  
  
He stepped inside, a brown paper bag tucked under his arm. "Damn neighbor's cutting down another tree," he said, his voice harsh and dark. He closed the door behind him and lifted his eyes to search the room. "What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked when his eyes caught sight of Grace. His cold hard glare stared at Grace, who was frozen in the chair.  
  
_Don't run, don't run, he wont hit you, don't panic,_ she repeated continuously in her mind, as she searched for an answer. "I'm not allowed to walk around my own house?" was the only response she could gather up. He shrugged, not thinking much about it. It had just been awkward for her to be downstairs.  
  
"How was work?" her mother quickly piped up before anyone else had time to mutter another word.  
  
"How the hell do you think it was?" his voice was loud and obnoxious. He slowly began to make his way over to the kitchen, kicking some boxes that lay in his way. Grace's hands began to feel cold as he drew closer and closer with each step. Her palms were damp with sweat, her heart was beating frantically and her eyes were quickly searching around the room for a quick exit._ He won't lash out, he won't hit you,_ she told herself as her father stepped in front of her. He stopped dead, his tall body towered over her. Grace flinched when he extended his arm out towards her. Her heart had skipped more then one beat. "Why the hell are you so damn jumpy child?" he asked, dropping the package of beer down on the peach counter beside her. She didn't answer, feeling the need that she didn't have to. "What's new?" he asked, this time to his wife.  
  
"Well...let's see....Gracie made a new friend today in school. His name is Malik," she answered with the most cheerful tone. Grace bit down on her tongue, she knew that her mother was only trying to help, but that wasn't the right subject to be trying on.  
  
"Who the hell is Malik? And, what the fuck happened to Jake?"  
  
Grace felt cold inside. "Malik is a guy in my class, and I broke up with Jake last night," she said, trying to keep everything short and simple.  
  
"Why the fuck did you go and do that for? I thought you liked that one." Grace shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't quite figure out why she had done it yet. "I cant believe you!" his voice rose with anger. "We move her less then a week ago and you're already becoming the whore of the town," he said these words with disgust and hate.  
  
"A whore is someone who sleeps around with a bunch of guys, last time I checked I was still a virgin!" she snapped back, she was sick of being treated like that.  
  
"I'm sorry...slut then." Grace tried to block out his words, they hurt. He was always so childish and immature, who fought with their daughters this way? All the alcohol had messed up his brain. She stared cold and hard at him. She hated him with passion. "I forbid you to see him," he said, his eyes seemed to burn with hatred.  
  
"What?!" Grace screamed out with outrage. "You can't do that!" She could feel her blood boiled deep inside of her. What gave him the right to tell her who she could or couldn't see? "I will do as I please, and see him if I wish."  
  
His firm hand suddenly swept across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. She quickly lifted her hand and touched the point of contact with her fingertips. It felt moist. Small droplets of dark red blood spotted the side of her face, those damn rings that he was always wearing. "Now listen here bitch!" he yelled, grabbing hold of her forearm. He jerked her roughly so that her arm was slightly twisted. "You never talk back to me," his voice was cold and hateful. "You will do as I say." He gave a powerful shove, and she crashed into the wall.  
  
Grace grunted and grabbed the back of her head, which had hit the wall pretty hard. Grace, unable to keep her balance, slid down to the floor. She shot a quick glance over in her mother's direction, hoping that she would stop her husband. Her mother, with her hand covering her mouth, slowly disappeared into another room, instead of becoming her daughter's only reinforcement. Grace was going to have to take care of herself...again. A hand grasped hers firmly and yanked her to a standing position. "You stupid girl," his words were threatening. Grace knew that another he was going to strike her again unless she did something. She tried to pull away, to run like she had always done before, but this time his grip was too tight. He squeezed her wrist and gave one good twist. A shocking pain transferred up her arm, Grace let out a gasping scream. Attempting to pull away was a bad mistake. "Don't fucking walk away when I'm yelling at you girl."  
  
"You bloody bastard!" she screamed, the words echoed through the small house. She heard her mother gasp from the other room, she hated it when Grace used such words. But Grace didn't care what her mother hated anymore, because she hated her mother; hating her for marrying her father and hating her for leaving her in times like these. Grace kicked out her right foot in anger, catching her father in the shin. He released her with a curse. She stumbled backwards but quickly gathered herself. "I will do as I please," she said with one last cold stare.  
  
Before he could say anything she fled, ran up to her room as fast as she could. Tears streamed her face. She hated him. She tightly locked her door behind her, locking the rest if the world out, she couldn't handle dealing with it anymore. She could hear her father's annoying voice, she knew he was talking about her, complaining about her. She wasn't what he wanted, she could never be what he wanted, she could never be perfect like he had wanted her to be...she couldn't be her brother. Grace turned on the radio, attempting to drown out his hurtful and arrogant words. The music didn't work well, but it helped. She felt the tears drip off of her chin, why did he have to be like that? Why did he have to be so mean? Why did he have to hate her so much? Her knees gave in and she dropped to the floor. Her hands covered her face as she cried softly. Life was so unfair. She had determined that this was a fact, that no matter what there was no fixing life. Life is broken, especially hers. Once you screw life up there's no fixing it. Grace wasn't sure how or when she had screwed it up, but she had, and now she was living with the after math.  
  
She slowly managed to climb into her soft, warm bed. She buried her face in the pillows and let out a loud sigh. Life had been going so good for a while, everything had seemed okay. And then the headaches and the sickness, then the move, everything just went down hill...so quickly...she just couldn't keep up with things anymore. Her tears dampened the baby blue pillows and blankets, where had all the happiness gone? She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She had been happy once...hadn't she? She wasn't quite sure if she remembered what happiness felt like, she wasn't sure what it was like to be happy. She took a deep breath and stared at the panted swirls on her ceiling...she knew what she had to do.  
  
Grace slowly reached for her nightstand beside her bed and quietly pulled the top drawer open. Without looking she reached inside and moved over an old, worn out looking notebook and picked up a small pocketknife that lay beneath it. She held the knife firmly in her hand. Her cure. She held it up to the light, looking at it with adoring eyes. The dim light shimmered off the metal blade. It had been so long since she had last used it. She lowered it to her wrist with ease, she wasn't afraid of the pain. The sharp blade dug into her skin as she applied pressure. Warm dark red blood flowed from the newly formed opening, staining her pale ivory skin. She smiled. It felt good to cut. It felt good to be able to physically see the pain that she felt. She slowly lifted the knife and watched the blood run down her forearm. It was such a beautiful sight. Tears fell from her cheeks and mingled in with the thick blood that had gathered on her arm. She laughed softly to herself as she placed the knife back down in its place. She rested her head back down on the soft pillows and closed her eyes. She wasn't happy, but at least she was satisfied.

* * *

**Authors note:** _Okay sorry it took me so long to update...again...I've been kinda busy and just never had the chance to finish this part up till like a few days ago...so I hope you guys enjoy it, cause I think I like this part...its kinda dark or whatever...I think? I dunno...but yeah umm I don't own YuGiOh and all that good stuff all I own is Grace and the plot so yeah...hope you all enjoy it and next part should be up soon if all goes well.... _


End file.
